


A Fox's Journey Home

by FishyPop



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Supernatural, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Demigod OC, Gen, Origin Story, Season/Series 08, The Demon Tablet, Young Main Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishyPop/pseuds/FishyPop
Summary: Fox is a demigod runaway trying to find her way to camp after her satyr guide dies. Along the way she gets into some trouble with Crowley and the boys come to her rescue. Now the Winchesters might need her skills to get Kevin and the demon tablet back.





	1. Chapter 1

            Hi, I’m Fox. Or at least that’s what I go by. I’m currently running for my life right now, sorry if I don’t explain my whole life story right now. You know, priorities am I right. How did I end up here you ask? Well long story short, I stole some things from the wrong people and now I’m playing hide and seek. Deadly version. I mean I would kindly give it back, but I don’t think these people would let me walk away scot free. So, I’m running and hiding trying to shake them off. All I did was steal a backpack hoping there was money in it, or maybe some food. I’m starving can you blame me.

I looked around me for any signs of people from the alley way I was in. When I saw no one around, I quickly walked out onto the sidewalk and tried to find a safe place to stay for the night. As I was turning the corner I was met with the group of people I stole from. Only around 5 people stood in front of me. The short stocky man in the middle stepped towards me, obviously the leader.

I was slowly backing away when I heard a growl behind me. Turning my head, I saw the wicked beast known as the hellhound ready to pounce and eat me alive. Turning my head to face the man again with my one good eye wide with fear. He seemed to find my reaction funny as he chuckled a bit, making his lackeys laugh too. Seeing as he has a hellhound, my best guess is he’s not human and neither are his goonies.       

          “Now, love. If you return that backpack like a good little girl, I might not pluck your other eye out of your skull.” He spoke in a gruff English accent.

          Not planning on dying today I slowly extended my arms holding the backpack. “Listen, I only wanted some money for food. I didn’t mean to steal anything important.” I tried explaining although a bit shaky.

It made the man sigh in annoyance, “You demigod abominations never know anything, quite annoying if you ask me.” My eye widens in shock as he knew what I was, I mean in retrospect it made sense as he was a monster he could probably smell me. Which is such a weird thought.

“What kind of monster are you?” I whispered as he walked towards me.

Taking the backpack from my hands he smirked and for a second his eyes turned blood red.

“I’m no monster love, I’m the king of hell.” As he was walking away, he whistled.

I only had a split second to dodge the dog and I took it. Thank my dad for my speed. I didn’t have enough energy to run away from the beast, but even if I did it wouldn’t make a difference. It knew my sent and could track me to the ends of the earth if it had to. I guess I had no other choice than to fight the monster.

Pulling out my whip from my handbag. Unraveling it, I let the shiny celestial bronze light up the sidewalk. It was somewhat of a warning to the hellhound that I wasn’t just some kid to be eaten, I knew how to fight. Of course, the dumb dog didn’t take the hint and attacked me again anyways. But I was ready, dodging to my right I swung my arm up and brought it down in just a second. Letting my whip coil around the things neck, I tugged my whip tight choking it. I could feel it struggling against me, and I knew I couldn’t subdue it forever. Before it could get loose I pushed a button on the handle of the whip and gave the hellhound the shock of its life.

I didn’t expect it to die, but when I loosened my hold the hellhound dissolved. Looking up I saw the so-called king of hell and he looked pissed. His goony's looked shocked that I could take down a hellhound by myself.

“Grr! Get that little bitch so I can kill her myself.” He shouted.

I knew I was in some deep shit now, and was about to make a run for it when a black muscle car came roaring onto the sidewalk and crushed two lackeys. After that a man in the passenger seat got out and started to shoot at those remaining. I was in shock at what was going on in front of me, before the driver shouted at me.

“Come with us if you want to live!” I didn’t really feel like questioning his choice in words at the moment, especially since he saved my life. So, I jumped into the back seat of the car as the other guy got back in too. And soon we were speeding off to gods know where.

I guess this is good enough time as ever to say this, but I’m a demigod. And before you ask, yes, like Hercules and all the rest who just aren’t as important. Who’s my godly parent? Well it’s Hermes, and the only reason I know this is because my satyr guide Sage could supposedly “tell”. He was guiding me to a place called camp half-blood where I would be safe, but he died a few weeks ago by a hellhound, the same hellhound who destroyed my right eye. It hurts, not just my eye, but also losing him as well. He was probably my best friend, so devoted to getting me somewhere safe that he gave me his weapon and told me to carry on.

Leaning back in my seat, this is probably the first time in months I was comfortable. I could see my vision getting blurrier and dark around the edges. The bandana I kept around my eye was slipping down, but I couldn’t even find the strength to fix it. Thank gods for nectar, I was able to heal it before infection, but I couldn’t save my vision. But now I had no nectar and no ambrosia, so if I had taken another hit I was screwed.

Before I could really fall asleep, I felt a giant hand shake my shoulder. Opening my eye, (when did I close it?) the guy in the passenger seat was turned around and looking at me with concern.

“Hey kid you alright?” He asked.

I wanted to say what does it look to you, but thought that was pretty rude to my saviors. I just smiled and nodded slightly. The look on his face clearly means he didn’t buy it.

He turned to the guy driving, “Dean I think we should take her to the hospital, her eye looks pretty messed up.” Dean apparently, nodded in agreeance.

“No.” I protested, “No, doctors. They can’t help me, I just need food and sleep.” I knew the first guy didn’t like the idea, but Dean agreed.

“Sam, you saw how she took down that hellhound. This kid is obviously a fighter, we should trust her.” I was starting to like Dean.

Sam reluctantly nodded, and Dean pulled into an off-road diner. Gathering the strength to walk, Sam and Dean got out and Sam opened the car door for me and helped me up.

Walking into the diner the waitress greeted us with a smile and we found a booth at the back of the diner. Sam and Dean sat across from me while I faced the kitchen. Right as we got comfortable the waitress walked up with pot of coffee.

“Coffee while I take your orders?” I quickly grabbed a cup and held it out while she poured it. Dean followed me, while Sam politely declined.

“What will it be?” The waitress reminded me of a motherly type, middle aged, a little on the plus side, and overly bubbly.

Sam and Dean were looking over the menu, but I knew I wouldn’t be able to read it that fast.

“Do you have chicken strips?” I asked, a safe option that all diners should have.

“Our specialty sweetie, would you like ranch on the side?”

I nodded my head, “Please.”       

“Double bacon cheeseburger with extra onions please.” Dean said with a smile.

I saw Sam roll his eyes, “Your garden salad with ranch please.”

The waitress smiled, “Sure thing sugar, I’ll put your orders in now.”

Once she was gone Sam and Dean turned towards me, while I was struggling to open a sugar packet. Dean sighed and took it from my shaking hands.

“How do you take your coffee?” He asked gently.

I looked down slightly embarrassed, “Two sugars and two creams please.”

“When was the last time you had a full meal?” Sam asked, just as gently as Dean.

I shrugged my shoulders, “A month, maybe.” Sam widen his eyes at that, while Dean whistled like he was impressed.

“And how long has your eye been like that?” I didn’t like being questioned, especially by strangers.

“Who were those people that cornered me?” I completely ignored Sam’s question.

“Those were Demons.” Dean answered, “Now I want to know how you could easily kill a hellhound, but not know about demons. They kind of go hand in hand.” Dean finished stirring my coffee for me and held it out for me to take.

I took the coffee and slowly took a sip. I let the warmth of my drink embrace me and calm me down. I still had no idea who these people really were, and they were treating me to my first meal in months.

“Why did you save me? Who are you guys?” I again bypassed their questions, if they’re monsters they can’t know what I am.

“OK, chicken strips for the young lady, salad and burger for the gentlemen.” Our waitress came back with her same smile, and like clockwork all three of us put on the same smile. Fake, but convincing.

“Thank you so much, ma’am.” Sam said taking his plate.

I nodded along with him, “Yes, thank you very much.” Dean just took his burger with a smile.

“Now no need to thank me, just eat and enjoy. That’s the biggest thank you, ya’ll can give me.” With that she walked away, and our smiles dropped.

“Ok, we’ll tell you who we are, and in return you will tell us the truth about who you are. Deal?” Sam said holding out his hand.

I reluctantly shook it. “Ok good, a compromise. You might already know our names, I’m Sam Winchester and this is Dean my brother. What’s your name?”

I didn’t want to tell them my real name, not yet anyways. I guess I’ll just go by the nickname cops are calling me. “Fox.” Sam and Dean both raised their eyebrows at me.

“I thought we agreed no lies.” Sam said, I could hear a slight edge to his voice. I just took another bite of chicken.

“I’m not lying, that’s what people call me.”

“People as in...?”

“Cops mostly. You aren’t cops, are you?” I saw Dean smirk behind his burger.

“Depends on who we’re talking to.” He said with a wink. I smiled at that.

“How old are you Fox?” This time it was Dean asking.

“Fourteen.” Dean choked on his burger and Sam looked at me in shock.

I looked right back at them as well. I didn’t mean to surprise them. I mean I know I look bad, but not enough that I look older.

“Where are your parents.” I could only shrug as answer. And it’s not even a lie either.

“I’ve never met my dad before, and my mom is where doctors keep crazy people.” I’ve never had the luxury of feeling or acting my age, if I had to guess this is one of those times I’ve seemed most like a kid. Staring at two grown strangers and explaining that I’m lost.

I’m lost. I’ve never thought of my long journey like that, I mean I know where I’m going, but do I really. I’ve never been there before and just taking a wild guess on the best way to get there. To the place I’ve never been before.

I guess Sam and Dean felt bad for me too, because they stopped asking me questions.

“Well you told us about yourself, so it’s our turn now. My brother and I are called hunters. We hunt things that are abnormal, not human basically.” Sam explained.

My heart leapt a few beats. Do I qualify as “abnormal?” If they find out what I really am will they kill me? They certainly could, quite easily I bet.

“So… you guys are human?” I kept my composer, if I let on, they might start suspecting. They nodded, “And those monsters back there are Demons?” Another nod, “Your hunters who fight demons for a living. What kind of other things do you hunt?”

“Well your typical ghosts, werewolves, vamps. Anything you hear about in urban legends and what not.” Dean answered. He seemed to enjoy telling me about things he’s killed before.

“Now back to my original question, how can you kill a hellhound, but not know about anything else?” I just shrugged again.

“I’ve never met one before.” It’s true, and I didn’t feel like fighting them either.

By that time, we’ve all finished eating and agreed to continue the conversation at a motel. I was beside myself that I would get to sleep on a real bed again, but I knew it wouldn’t last. So, what’s one more night on the streets going to kill me? I excused myself to go to the bathroom, glad I put my whip back in my bag before I left the car.

Closing the door, I looked at the small window above the toilet. Piece of cake, I’ve gone through windows smaller for a quick escape before. Ugh, why do I feel so bad about it though? Maybe I should leave a note.

I take out my old sharpie from my bag and faced the mirror. I’m immediately taken aback from the person staring back at me. My dyed red hair used to be reach just above my shoulders, now it’s washed out and matted from not being taken care of for months. Looking at my face I’m not surprised why Dean and Sam mistook me for being older. My cheeks are hollowed, lips chapped. My bronze skin is now pale and dirty.

I remove my bandana from my eye and suck in a breath when I see it. Glossy pale blue contrasting deep sapphire, I run a finger along the two twin scars over my eye. They’re completely healed, thanks gods. But I feel like crying. Maybe I should stay with the Winchesters, just for the night. I could use a shower, I mean they already saved my life and bought me dinner I could still use them for something. At least that’s what I told myself.

I quickly place the bandana back onto its rightful place and walk out of the bathroom. I give a quick wave goodbye to our former waitress and walk out the doors. Sam and Dean are standing by the car waiting for me.

“We almost thought you were gonna ditch us.” Dean quipped while getting into the driver's seat.

Sam smiled at me, I guess glad I decided to go with them. I got into the back seat and we were off on the road again.


	2. Chapter 2

We traveled a few towns away to create distance between the demons and us. I was completely fine with this, it also gave me some time to rest. Resting was almost foreign to me by now, last time I rested was back in school. I wonder if anyone remembers me, or did the mist make them forget. I’m sure they would have forgotten me regardless, not like I had any friends. 

As Dean was driving I noticed he would sometimes check in the rear-view mirror to see if I was still there. I never acknowledged it, just kept staring out the window. Watching the trees and utility poles go by was mesmerizing and almost put me to sleep. I don’t understand why I was so calm about letting two grown men drive me to a motel where they could easily take advantage of me, but for some reason I didn’t feel intimidated by them. 

It wasn’t that long ago that most adults scared me. Hell, they still do, but not as much anymore. After everything I’ve been through, pretty sure adults are the least scary thing out there. 

Looking out the window I notice a sign saying welcome to Jewell, Kansas. My blood ran cold. This was where Sage died, just outside of the town borders in a cornfield. This also means I’m backtracking and that is the opposite of what I need right now. I wanted to say something, but what could I say without sounding suspicious?

This is fine, I tried to convince myself, just a minor setback. I’ll take a shower, get some sleep and I’ll be gone before they even wake up. Just looking at them I can tell they probably get up around noon. No way am I staying with them more than necessary. 

Dean pulled up to the first motel that he saw and parked in front of the check in office. Sam turned to face me.

“Dean’s probably getting a room with two beds. You can take one I don’t mind taking the couch.”

“No, you don’t have to do that. You were kind enough to me already.” Taking the couch would give me an advantage in sneaking out tonight. “Besides; the couch is perfect size for me.”

“Alright, if you’re sure. You just look like you could use a good night's sleep.” I only nodded in response. 

Right after Dean came back to the car. Getting in the driver's seat he gave a set of keys to Sam.

“Our room is 236 second floor.” Dean started the car and drove us to a parking space near our room. 

Gods even thinking about sharing a room is weird. We all exited the car and Sam handed me the room key. Telling me to get to the hotel room while he and Dean grabbed their stuff from the trunk. 

I didn’t understand why Sam trusted me so much. I know Dean barley trusts me if at all; I can tell he pities me more than anything. That’s probably what Sam thinks too.

Gods I’m stupid, why would anyone trust me? It’s all just pity. Once they fall asleep, I’ll leave and run as fast as I can. Not east this time, north. North then start trekking east.

I finally found the room at the very end of the building. It was kind of nice to see a real room again. It had a small kitchenette, two beds separated by a half wall, and couch. It looked well kept, but you can never be sure with motels. Also, the whole room had a rose theme going on which was weird. 

I set my bag down on the coffee table while Dean walked in. He looked around and scrunched up his face when he saw the decorations. I sat on the couch; it was comfortable. 

Dean threw his duffle bag onto the bed closest to the door. Right after Sam came in and closed the door. It was at that moment I felt uneasy, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up and I felt the familiar sense to run and hide.

Dean had taken a chair from the table and set it next to the couch. More importantly next to me. Sam on the other hand sat down on the couch with me, they’ve cornered me. My heart was pounding in my chest, I wish I had both my eyes, because Sam was out of my peripheral vision. I moved my hand slightly towards my backpack. It was my only protection. 

At that same moment, Sam had placed his hand on my shoulder. Only lightly, but I still jerked my body away. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears now.

“Fox, relax. We aren’t going to hurt you, we just need a straight answer to our questions.” Sam was talking in a softer voice, like I was some scared animal. 

“Why was Crowley after you?” Dean asked me now. He wasn’t nearly as gentle as Sam, I don’t think he was even trying to be.

“I stole a backpack from him.” They wanted strait answers so that’s what they will get.

Dean nodded, leaning back in his chair now. He still had this hard look on his face though. Like he wouldn’t hesitate to kill me if I didn’t give him what he wanted. 

“Thank you, Fox. Do you know what was in that backpack that was so important?” Sam asked this time.

I turned my head, so I could see him, “No, I was hoping for some money or food. Whatever it is, they were going to kill me to get it back, so I’m guessing something pretty important.” Sam slowly nodded his head and gave a quick glance over towards Dean. 

They both seemed to have a silent conversation. I looked between the two, I just wanted some sign that I was doing okay. Surviving is my biggest concern now. 

“And that hellhound, how were you able to kill it? I saw that whip, just for a moment. That was no regular Indiana Jones whip.” Dean seemed to like using movie references a lot. 

This question I had no idea how to answer. What could I say, definitely not the truth. ‘Oh, this ol’ thing? Yeah my dead half goat friend gave it to me.’ How would that sound to a mortal?

“It’s a bronze whip, specially made to kill monsters.” I decided to go with a half-truth. Hopefully they won’t catch onto what I really am.

Deciding it’s probably a good time to ask my questions now, “Do you know why a backpack means so much to demons? Especially, the King of Hell?” 

Dean looked at Sam again before answering, “Listen, Fox. Before we tell you anything else we need to ask you for a favor.”

I raised an eyebrow at the sudden change in tone. I only nodded my head as to say continue.

“Crowley has something and someone who’s important to us. And could really affect the fate of the world.” Dean took a pause to let me take in the information.

“But what does that have to do with me?” I think I might already know the answer but was really hoping I was wrong.

“You were able to _steal_ from the King of Hell. You have skills that we clearly don’t have and if we are going to do this right, we have to have the best.” There it is, I’m just a tool in their plot to save whatever it is they need. 

I shouldn’t really expect anything else from strangers though, but a small part of my brain believed they were different. I couldn’t help looking down, I felt so dejected. I know he said this could affect the “fate of the world”, but what does that mean? Is he really talking about all 7 billion of us, or is he only talking about his “world”.

“Of course, you have a choice Fox. You’re still a kid, and facing demons sounds scary. Hell, we’re both scared just at the thought of fighting demons, but it’s for the greater good.” Sam jumped in, I know what he’s doing. Telling me I have a choice, but really if I want to be a better person I must help them. 

Their whole dynamic is just like every cop I’ve ever met. Treating me nice because I’m still a child in their eyes, but still trying to get what they want. Jokes on these guys, I’m not nice. I steal what I need and bail as soon as I get the chance. 

But I’ll play along, it’s what they want after all. “When you say greater good, are you really talking about the whole world? Or is this for your greater good?” I looked Sam dead in the eyes, he seemed shocked that I would ask such a question. 

But there was a look, something that I’ve seen in my mother’s eyes. In the few times where most of her thoughts were together, she had this dead set seriousness about her. Along with the seriousness, also came the haunted looks she would sometimes give me when she thinks I’m not looking. When I looked into Sam’s eyes and saw my mother, the only thing in my mind was I wanted to help. And I hate myself for it.

Dean spoke this time, “Look we get it if you don’t want to help. Nothing against you if you say no, but we really do mean the whole world. And like it or not, this isn’t our first rodeo saving Earth.” I turned my head faster than I wanted to, to look at Dean. 

But just then a thought occurred to me, “If I help you, potentially saving the world. Would you help me?” They shared a look again, it was starting to get kind of annoying being left out like that.

Dean rolled his eyes, “I guess we can’t really ask you to risk your life for nothing. What do you want?” 

“A ride, to Long Island New York.” Dean looked more confused now, and I can guess so was Sam.

“Why? What’s in New York?” Sam asked.

“A safe place. And possibly my dad.” I didn’t want to give away too much info, but I also didn’t want to lessen my chances by lying. 

Dean shrugged, “Deal, a ride isn’t so bad.” 

He stuck out his hand to shake on it. I didn’t hesitate to take it. A ride is the most helpful thing I could get at the moment. And to be with trained hunters who fight monsters for a living. I really couldn’t be safer than with them. I know taking on the King of Hell is super dumb, but my skills aren’t in fighting. It’s in stealing and running away. 


End file.
